


Zesty oneshot about ruin nerds

by DaggerFallen



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Elysium, Just a friendly convo, beginning of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerFallen/pseuds/DaggerFallen
Summary: When Sorey invites Alisha into his home he begins to read the Celestial Record. They geek out a bit lol.Cute little oneshot I wrote as a request.





	Zesty oneshot about ruin nerds

The quiet of the household, save for the flickering flames of the fireplace, was calming as the Sorey read. He flipped through several of his books, but he always found himself back at that same one he always read.

  
The Celestial Record.

  
He flipped through his favorite parts, which he would have to admit was all of it, but he couldn't help himself. He and Mikleo often spoke about it together, but having someone new to talk to would be nice as well.

  
His eyes shifted to the girl sitting on his bed, she had said she read the record, but was it okay to start up that conversation? He didn't know her all that well, and she seemed nice, but he wasn't sure how to deal with a human, so he kept reading.

  
Another moment of silence followed, until the girl spoke up.

 

"Reading the Celestial Record?" She asked, turning to him.

  
"Yeah, I cant seem to keep myself from rereading it," he smiled back with a toothy grin. In reality excitement was rising in his chest like never before.

  
"I've read it a few times myself," she stood, walking over to couch beside him, though a comfortable distance away, "what part are you reading?"

  
His smile widened and he turned the book towards her, flashing one of the pages to her, "I'm reading about the author's analysis of Asgardian constructs," he said, "the invisible bridge in the ruins outside the village really sparked my interest today."

  
The girl nodded, "Yes I had noticed that, quite intriguing! To be able to pull something such as that off is phenomenal!"

  
"I know right?" Sorey flipped to a later page, "and the bridge matches up with something written over here, which means that they're called the Mt. Mabinogio ruins!"

  
She nodded again and Sorey felt that he could let loose with his knowledge. It was a nice feeling to be able to debate with someone new, someone who knew his perspective a bit more as a human.

  
"Its It's so crazy how little there is about the author themselves," he commented, flipping through some of the pages.

  
"Almost like he was so interested in the ruins that he wanted to purely document them in a fixed scientific manner," she commented.

  
Sorey nodded, "Exactly!" He said, Mikleo had been skeptical of his theory, but the girl had just voiced his own opinions, "That's just what I was thinking!"

  
"But you have to wonder just how many ruins there are out there," he said, there were hundreds in this book alone, and he wanted to explore them all.

  
"And its it's very unlikely that he documented every ruin, only the ones that he found," she said, about to reach for the book before hesitating. He smiled and handed it to her, and she proceed to flip to a page with learned accuracy.

  
"Right here, they mention something about how they had just scratched the surface, and that they could never hope to find every ruin on the Glenwood continent in their lifetime," she said, pointing to the excerpt.

  
He took the book, rereading, "Of course, cause later they talk about how they think that maybe some ruins hold more secrets to be found," he flips to yet another page, "here talks about the ruins of Camlaan, and Artorius' throne, which have yet to be rediscovered, but they hint at a further secret that they couldn't uncover."

  
She nodded getting what he was hinting at, they both turned to each other and shouted in unison:

  
"Which means there could be more hidden ruins!"

  
Sorey froze for a moment, awestruck by the situation, but the girl began to laugh and he joined her.

  
"I hope to be able to see all these ruins, and hopefully I'll get to see new ones as well," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

  
"Same here, that is the wish for most who read the record," she giggled.

  
Sorey smiled, then his eye caught the window, stars were now out, shining beautifully.

"Its pretty late, you should probably get some sleep," he said.

She nodded retreating back to his bed. Neither of them knowing how much theyd be able to delve into the world they longed for in the near future.


End file.
